winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Winx club in the reign of fire
in this episode the winx club help a group of reffugees on the kingdom of dregoria raveged by savage dragons while plankton tries to tame one of them. plot Soon after the destruction of domino, during construction on a new tunnel in the kingdom of dregoria workers penetrate an underground cave from which a huge hibernating dragon awakens, incinerating the construction workers. The only survivor is a boy named Quinn Abercromby (Ben Thornton) and Ciel whose mother, Karen (Alice Krige), was crew chief on the project. She is crushed to death while protecting Quinn,and ciel as the dragon makes its way to the surface. The dragon flies out and more dragons begin appearing, multiplying rapidly. It is shown that these dragons were terrors of ancient times and were imprisoned to not harm anyone else, the months and years following the awakening of the dragons, they destroyed the magic portals,ship ports and the mystic tree to gain help from other kingdoms 19 years later plankton is still angry for rina banishing him for her kingdom years ago for trying to over throw her, he then hears a distress signal from the kingdom mentioned earlier and goes to catch one, the winx club, along with draco's squad and the dragon alliance get the same message at the same time and go off too to help the out, when they arrive they are met by a dragon, and attacks them, they manage to avoid it and reach a castle full of refuge's, there they then meet Quinn (Christian Bale) and ciel who leads a community of survivors living in a castle in the southern part of dregoria who also explains to them that the dragons appeared after domino was destryoed. The survivors are starving, though, while waiting for their crops to ripen. While many trust Quinn's leadership, some are becoming restless and openly defiant. While everyone is asleep, Eddie (David Kennedy) steals a truck to take his group to harvest tomatoes with plankton in his pocket. Picking the crops too early won't allow the seeds to germinate so they can be used the next season. The group is attacked by a lone dragon along with some running dragons, and orcs and sauron empire troopers which planktons tries to get its attention but while he is doing it one is killed and the rest are surrounded by fire. They are rescued by Quinn and the winx who temporilaly blinded the dragon in its eye and plankton hides in hiccups boot, Creedy (Gerard Butler), and Jared (Scott Moutter) using old fire engines and firesuits. But while trying to escape, the dragon kills Eddie's son, who was manning a water cannon, and kili shoots an arrow at the dragon to escape the orcs and other troopers flee. Later, after the others make a barrier around the castle and flora grows some fruit trees for them, and after ciel shows the others her parfait, a group of dragon killers , the savage Irregulars, arrive, led by Denton Van Zan (Matthew McConaughey), including a Chieftain tank and an Agusta A109 helicopter, piloted by Alex Jensen (Izabella Scorupco). Van Zan and his heavily armed soldiers have an elaborate tracking system to hunt dragons, and Van Zan knows their one weakness—poor vision just before sunset. Quinn is initially distrustful and surprised that anyone can kill dragons. After an intense discussion, Van Zan convinces Quinn and Draco to cooperate. Working together, Quinn and Van Zan kill the dragon that destroyed the crops but several other dragons along with winged beasts and flying Zerg come to assit and plankton hides in quinns pocket The inhabitants of the castle celebrate, only to be chastised by Van Zan, who lost three men in the hunt. Later, Van Zan tells Quinn that all the dragons they have encountered were small, and that their leader is much larger and has a higher intelligence and is capable of making plans for the pack, quinn says its to dangerous to go after it for it was the same dragon he encounterd as a boy. Van Zan orders his soldiers to conscript the best men at the castle. Quinn becomes enraged and attacks Van Zan, but loses the fight. Quinn announces that if Van Zan's group finds the larger dragon it will kill them and backtrack to the castle. Ignoring Quinn, Van Zan's group head to palace and the village with plankton in his pocket, but the larger dragon and the sauron empire sets a trap for them and attacks them on the road, killing most of the soldiers. The male along with some orcs and troopers then finds the castle,gets through the barrier and kills most of its residents. Some survive in the underground bunker. Quinn and stoick tries to get more people to safety but Creedy stops him and goes in his place, but is killed when the male attacks for a second time and some orcs seal the door, Draco and ciel are snatched by the male dragon, some orcs also take ciel parfait,while Alicia,Serena,bloom, are tossed inside the cellar of rum. Van Zan and Jensen return to the castle and free the residents and the winx trapped in the bunker and cellar. Quinn tells Van Zan he'll help them hunt the larger dragon in the village, which is the main nesting ground and they learned that the dragons are working with the sauron empire that are led by berthold and Quinn is under a dragons curse for the male had somehow knew his name and it speaks often in his mind but can not see through his eyes. Quinn knows the male's nest is near the construction site where his mother was killed. finn notices van zans pocket is moving and thinks he has a lucky cricket in there which makes plankton so mad he jumps out and is seen by the others, and is then put in a lantern for a cage, while team rocket have followed them to capture one, They fly to the village, where they find hundreds of dragons. They witness the smaller dragons being cannibalized by the very much larger one. meanwhile in a large pit Draco and ciel, are hanging over it, with Draco being heavily bound in a chains, with ciel only tied by her hand she is able to escape, but some orcs are standing by parfait arguing on how to finish it, after they accidently fell in the pit and they see it’s full of baby dragons, and is watched by a yabana made from metal in the form of a water dragon, but Draco was able to toss a waffle he made earlier, to ciel to make it appear as a Pegasus, she then turns into cure parfait, and they escape the pit but with yabana and baby dragons hot on their tails. Van Zan's plan is to fire a magnesium and C-4 explosive charge with a crossbow bolt down the dragon's throat during the brief moment it opens its mouth to inhale and breathe out fire. Van Zan fires but the male destroys the arrow before it can hit, Knowing he missed, Van Zan jumps off the building to attack the male with his giant axe, but is caught in mid-air and eaten. Quinn and Alex lure the dragon to street level, and plankton tries to get its attention but fails where Quinn is able to fire his own explosive crossbow bolt into the dragon's mouth, killing it, but not before the dragons says his brothers will Take his place as leader, and berthold is killed and his men retreat, while cure parfait purifies the yabana, with kirakiraru rainbow, and the baby dragons are killed by toothless plasma blast. Quinn,Alex and the others are later seen sitting on a sunny hill overlooking the white cliffs Quinn telling her there have been no dragon sightings for over three days. They are there to erect a radio tower. Jared rides up to tell them they have made radio contact with the dragon alliance who wish to speak to their leader. Quinn tells Jared he is now the leader and sends him back to talk to the the captain to bring reinforcements, quinn also has ciel go with the winx, and squidward shows them a weird parfait that looks like his face,the winx also wish him luck though their are still dragons on dregoria, they will have support and Quinn then announces his dedication to rebuilding. He views the possibility of the dragons' return for revenge as remote; he says that, if they ever return, "They'll burn. We'll build. Maybe I'll just kill 'em". plankton is then seen in a cage being tossed back to the chum bucket, draco is then seen doing a quiet sigh and then seeing a raven. transcript Category:Spinoffseries Category:Dragon episode Category:Moviesodes